


Rope Bunny

by WereKem



Series: Rope Bunny [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hanzo is very good at dirty talk change my mind, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Property Damage, Public Sex, Unsafe Sex, really just discussed, silly tattoos, unexpected lube, use a condom kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereKem/pseuds/WereKem
Summary: Hanzo's not sure if he's more surprised by the lube or the tattoo... but he's not complaining.





	Rope Bunny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kestrel_sama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrel_sama/gifts), [Dracoduceus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracoduceus/gifts).



> For Kes, for giving me this silly but excellent idea, and for DC, for... inspiring me to finish it. ;)
> 
> Many thanks to my wonderful beta, Ashe. <3

Hanzo wasn't quite sure exactly what gave them the final push they'd needed, but he knew they'd been leading up to it for some time. There was no mistaking the flirting-- the looks, the drinks, the companionable silences. It was a dance they'd fallen into like they'd known the steps their whole lives, culminating during what was supposed to be a night of post-mission drinks. Only they'd never gotten to the drinking part.  
  
Instead, Hanzo had Jesse bent over the railing at their usual rooftop haunt, pants around his knees as he worked the cowboy open on two fingers with lube Jesse had unexpectedly pulled from some hidden pocket in his clothes. Jesse moaned loudly, shamelessly, as Hanzo scissored them, stretching the tight ring of muscle as he searched for McCree's prostate.  
  
They were still mostly dressed; Jesse's shirt hung loose and unbuttoned, and his hat tilted precariously on its perch. Jesse's face was buried in his arms as Hanzo thrust back into the slick heat of his ass. It squelched lewdly in the quiet night air, and Hanzo didn't miss the sharp intake of Jesse's breath at the sound.  
  
"God damn, honey--" Jesse rocked his hips back and Hanzo clicked his tongue sharply.  
  
"Be _still_ , cowboy." Hanzo ordered, unable to stop the smug curl of his lips as Jesse whined and shivered beneath his touch.  
  
He ran his free hand over the swell of Jesse's ass, admiring the play of fat over firm muscle and the texture of the hair that Jesse sported absolutely everywhere. Later, Hanzo promised himself, he would sink his teeth into the fine curve and mark it. For now he satisfied himself with pulling Jesse's cheeks further apart to take in the view. Whorls of dark hair plastered to Jesse's skin and his rim was slick with lube, puffy and stretched around his fingers. Hanzo's cock throbbed in his pants at the sight, and he ran his tongue over his dry lips as he imagined what the cowboy would feel like speared on his cock instead.  
  
Hanzo was pulled from his imaginings when Jesse cried out, hips jerking desperately against his fingers. He shifted his grip to Jesse's side and stilled the frantic movements with a firm squeeze until Jesse groaned, long and low and pleading. He ignored the words of supplication that spilled from Jesse's lips as he stilled under Hanzo's unspoken command, and instead pushed his hand under the edge of the cowboy's flannel shirt to expose more of Jesse's skin to his hungry gaze. As Hanzo inched Jesse's shirt higher, his gaze landed on faded black ink scrawled across warm, dark skin. The font used was gaudy, straight out of one of the westerns the cowboy liked so much, but Hanzo hardly noticed. Heat flooded through him as he took in the words scrawled under his fingertips.  
  
"Rope bunny?"  
  
Jesse shuddered, and Hanzo slowed the rhythmic thrust of his fingers, but didn't quite stop. When he looked up, Jesse's flushed face was turned so he could peer back at Hanzo from over his shoulder, gaze dark but intent.  
  
"It, uh... it means--"  
  
Jesse choked on his words when Hanzo interrupted him with a twist of his fingers.  
  
"I know what it _means_ , Jesse." Hanzo purred as he molded himself to Jesse's back, gaze never straying from Jesse's face. Jesse stared back, dark eyes hooded and lips parted as he panted.  
  
"Perhaps I should be more surprised... but the idea of binding you... blindfolding you... having you at my mercy to do with as I please..." He watched as Jesse licked his lips, and didn't miss the way his pupils dilated. "And you'd like it, wouldn't you?" Hanzo teased a third, lubed finger at Jesse's hole. "You'd look good, too, all tied up and on your knees for me."  
  
Jesse whimpered, eyes falling closed as Hanzo pressed stretched him further. He watched the pleasure dance across his face, felt the way Jesse trembled against him. The thought of Jesse, unadulterated strength and intelligence, submitting for him eagerly and willingly... It was a heady idea, one Hanzo needed to be certain Jesse wanted as well. Hanzo's fingers stilled where they were buried in the cowboy's ass, and he ignored Jesse's whine.  
  
"I need to know, Jesse, is that what you want?"  
  
Jesse's hands flexed against the railing he held, and when he opened his eyes again they were dark but clear.  
  
"Yea, darlin'. I'd like that, if you're willing. Been dreaming about it for weeks, but I'd be lying if I said I expected the subject to come up like this..."  
  
Hanzo chuckled and felt Jesse tighten around his fingers in response. He resumed moving with a slow rock of his fingers and Jesse's eyes drooped closed again. Hanzo watched Jesse's expression slowly relax, and the heat that simmered low in his gut burned with renewed hunger and he smirked.  
  
"I do not expect we will need them this evening, but you will use green for good, yellow for check-in, and red for stop. Am I clear?"  
  
Jesse groaned, nodding against his arm and rolling his hips impatiently. Hanzo hummed, following Jesse's movements with his hand so that Jesse received no friction.  
  
"I asked you a question, Jesse." He watched as Jesse shivered, the flush on his face darkening.  
  
"Yes sir, crystal clear."  
  
A thrill raced down Hanzo's spine, and he was glad Jesse couldn't see him bite his lip in eager anticipation. All of Jesse McCree at his fingertips, at his mercy.  
  
"What is your colour, Jesse?"  
  
"Green, sir."  
  
Without warning, Hanzo withdrew his fingers and thrust back in sharply. Jesse wailed in surprise, metal screaming beneath his mechanical hand as his fingers dug into the railing.  
  
So Hanzo did it again. And again. A slow, agonizing withdraw, followed by a hard, sudden thrust until Jesse was keening, high and needy. He leaned back over the cowboy's back.  
  
"You want me to tie you up?"  
  
"God, baby-- sir-- _yes_!"  
  
Hanzo hummed, free hand reaching down to heft Jesse's balls, rolling them gently in his palm.  
  
"Would you be good for me, Jesse?"  
  
Jesse moaned, long and low, in response, and pressed back onto Hanzo's fingers.  
  
"Fuck, darlin'... sir... please. I'd... I'd be so good. So good for you."  
  
Hanzo's cock throbbed in his pants at Jesse's breathless promise, and he ground it against Jesse's hip to relieve some of the pressure he could no longer ignore. He couldn't stop the hiss that escaped as all he managed was to smear more wetness inside his briefs.  
  
"Next time, cowboy." Hanzo twisted his fingers again, searching for Jesse's prostate as his other hand released Jesse's balls so he could free himself from his pants. "Next time, when I have you in ropes, I will take my time with you. I will bring you to the edge, again and again and again, until you are _beggin_ g for me."  
  
With a shout, Jesse's back bowed, and Hanzo knew he'd found the spot he'd been looking for. He pressed his fingers against the sensitive bundle of nerves, greedy for more of the rough, pleading noises that spilled from Jesse's lips.  
  
"Would you like that, Jesse?"  
  
"Fuck, honey, I--" Jesse choked as Hanzo pressed relentlessly at his prostate. Hanzo couldn't stop the smirk that curled the edges of his mouth as Jesse's hips twitched and jerked back against his hand.  
  
"You'd what, Jesse?"  
  
"Yes, sir, I'd like that." Jesse's voice shuddered around his words, prosthetic hand tearing further at the metal railing, but Hanzo couldn't find it in himself to care about the trouble the damage would cause them later.  
  
"Good boy," he murmured softly. Hanzo pressed once more at the sweet spot deep within his cowboy before he withdrew his fingers entirely, ignoring the disappointed whimper from Jesse. He pulled Jesse's illicit bottle of lube from his pocket and returned to his own neglected erection, slicking himself in a few quick pumps. When he looked back up, Jesse's eyes were open again, staring back at him, intent, dark, wanting.  
  
Hanzo pumped his hand again leisurely, teasing the foreskin back as Jesse watched. He did it again, the combined slowness of his hand and the heat of Jesse's gaze a delicious torture that he could feel prickle across his skin.  
  
"Hands behind your back, Jesse. Now."  
  
Jesse's eyes flashed up to Hanzo's face, and he licked his lips as he released the railing and followed Hanzo's command. Satisfaction rolled deep in Hanzo's stomach as he reached out and clasped Jesse's wrists in one hand. It was barely a grip, not a binding by any means, and Jesse could easily twist free if he wished. But he didn't. Hanzo squeezed gently, running the tip of his slick cock along Jesse's taint before pausing.  
  
"Colour, Jesse."  
  
"Fuck-- darlin'-- honey-- sir I'm green, _green_ , please!" Jesse's babbled words spilled in a rush, cut off as Hanzo's cock head pressed against the stretched rim of his ass.  
  
"So good for me," Hanzo murmured, pressing gently but steadily against the resistance that remained.  When his head finally slid past Jesse's entrance, they both moaned. Hanzo gripped Jesse's hip with his other hand, keeping him still as he basked in the heat and tightness of Jesse's hole as it rippled and squeezed around him.  
  
Eventually, when Jesse's whines turned into pleading words, Hanzo continued his slow press in. He watched Jesse's entrance stretch and swallow him with every inch deeper he sank, the muscles jumping and twitching with each movement. He felt more than saw Jesse's wrists flex under his grip, desperate for movement but keeping themselves carefully within Hanzo's grasp.  
  
With a sudden thrust, Hanzo buried himself to the hilt. Jesse howled, clamping down tightly around the thick girth of his erection.  
  
"Do you like this, Jesse? Being stretched open on my cock?" Hanzo asked as he ground his hips in tight circles against Jesse's ass. Jesse nodded his head frantically, painting and moaning as he ground back against him. Hanzo stilled his hips and tilted his head. His hand trailed from Jesse's hip to caress the swell of his ass, pulling back to come down with a single, sharp smack. Jesse jumped with a hiss, and Hanzo felt him tremble beneath is hands, but he didn't use his safe words, so Hanzo continued.  
  
"Answer my question, Jesse."  
  
Silence hung in the air for a moment and Jesse gulped in lungfuls of air before finally gathering enough sense to reply.  
  
"Y-yes, sir. I like... your cock stretching me o-open."  
  
Hanzo ran his hand soothingly over the flushed skin of Jesse's ass, rubbing the sting away gently.  
  
"Such a good boy. I'm going to fuck you now, and since you've been so good for me, you may come whenever you'd like, Jesse."  
  
Jesse groaned loudly, nodding his head eagerly as Hanzo gripped his hip once more and drew back. He pulled out almost completely before he snapped forward again with a grunt, dragging Jesse back against him so that their hips met with an echoing smack. He set a brutally quick pace like that, each thrust sharp and angled to find Jesse's prostate again.  
  
When Jesse wailed again, he knew he'd found it. Hanzo shifted his hips, shortening his thrusts but picking up speed to batter ruthlessly at the spot that left Jesse wordless. Pleasure arched up his spine with each roll of his hips, and he knew he wouldn't last long like this, either. He growled, leaning forward to angle even further into Jesse's prostate.  
  
"Jesse-- _fuck_. You are so good like this, shameless and lewd for me."  
  
Jesse's head dropped and Hanzo felt how the cowboy rippled around him at his words. He reached down, hand wrapping around Jesse's leaking cock to work him in time with his thrusts. Jesse whimpered, hips stuttering as if unsure what to do.  
  
"Are you watching, Jesse? Watching my hand on your cock as I jerk you off while I fuck you?"  
  
Jesse's head nodded frantically in confirmation and Hanzo tightened his grip. His own orgasm coiled, hot and tight, in his stomach. Jesse felt so good around him, all slick heat and tightness. He needed Jesse to come, wanted to fuck him through it, and listen to the noises he made as he came.  
  
As if on cue, Jesse shuddered.  
  
"Sir-- Ah, darlin', god, I'm going to-- fuck. _I'm_ \--" Hanzo's fist tightened as he stripped Jesse's dick, and Jesse came with a keening wail that was impossible to miss. He convulsed and tightened almost painfully around Hanzo's cock, and the knife edge between pleasure and pain pushed Hanzo into his own orgasm. He pressed tightly against Jesse's hips as his cock pulsed, emptying into Jesse's ass with spurts.  
  
"God damn, I'm going to feel that for days."  
  
Hanzo, forehead pressed against where he gripped Jesse's wrists, chuckled. He released the cowboy, gently pulling out as the throb of his orgasm subsided. His clean hand gently slid around the cowboy to help him straighten, and Jesse groaned as his spine popped and cracked as he stood.  
  
"Were you serious?" Jesse asked.  
  
Hanzo's gaze snapped back up to Jesse from were he'd started tucking himself back into his pants. Jesse was pointedly looking down at himself from where he was carefully cleaning himself off with his own shirt.  
  
"Serious?" Hanzo echoed. Jesse tugged his pants up before he finally met Hanzo's gaze.  
  
"Uh, yea... Serious about there, uh, there being a next time?"  
  
"Ah. Well... I was perhaps hoping you'd allow me to take you out to dinner first."  
  
Jesse's eyebrows shot up towards his hairline as a surprised smile bloomed across his face.  
  
"Dinner would be great."  
  
Hanzo felt himself smile in return, and crowded back into Jesse's space, reaching up to curl a hand around the back of the cowboy's neck. He pressed their lips together, and Jesse sighed eagerly into the kiss.  
  
"Good," he mumbled when they broke for air. Jesse's hands tangled in Hanzo's shirt and he pressed closer, backing Jesse into the rail before leaning in to--  
  
"Fuck!" Jesse yelped. Hanzo jumped back, looking for the cause of Jesse's alarm.  
  
Jesse grinned, a sheepish twist to his lips, and twisted to the side to reveal the mangled railing.  
  
"I don't think Winston's going to be too happy with us." Jesse muttered, chuckling softly. Hanzo arched a brow.  
  
"Next time I will make sure to restrain you more... thoroughly." Jesse's laugh caught in his throat at Hanzo's promise, and Hanzo watched how Jesse's eyes darkened as they watched each other.  
  
"Next time, darlin'. It's a date."


End file.
